Once on this Island TDI Edition
by warriorsXvolleyball
Summary: Bridgette is an orphaned peasant that falls for the rich Trent Beauxhomme. Will their love prevail? This is my first story so please review!
1. Characters

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU!**

I just did Once on this Island for drama camp so here you go! PS: I don't like the pairing Gwen/Cody but I couldn't find a better pair to fit the qualifications.

* * *

**Once on this Island TDI Character List**

Characters:

Ti Moune- Bridgette

Daniel Beauxhomme- Trent

Papa Ge (God of Death) - Duncan

Erzulie (Goddess of Love) - Lindsay

Agwe (God of Water) – Geoff

Asaka (Mother of Earth) – Courtney

Mama Euralie- Gwen

Tonton Julian- Cody

Andrea Deveraux - Heather

Armand (Danny's Dad) – Chris

Gatekeeper- Chef

Little Ti Moune- Random girl

Daniel's son- Random boy

Peasants-

Owen

Harold

Ezekiel

Izzy

Eva

Leshawna

Tyler

Grand Hommes-

Beth

DJ

Katie

Sadie

Noah

Justin

* * *

Remember to review and tell me what you think!


	2. We Dance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hey I'm here with the first chapter! PS: I made **Leshawna **Asaka, **Courtney **Andrea, and **Heather **a peasant (lol!) I just thought that Heather was always an antagonist and I want to shake it up a bit ^_^

**Eva: **There is an island where the rivers run deep

**DJ: **And the sparkling in the sun earns of the name 'Jewel of the Antilles'

**Heather: ***growls in disgust* Where the poorest of peasants labor

**Owen: **And the richest of Grand Home play

**Justin: **Two different worlds on one island

**Katie:** The Grand Hommes with their French ways, owners of the land and masters of their own fate

**Tyler: **And the peasants, mysterious as night. Eternally at the mercy of the wind and the sea who pray constantly… to the gods

*music starts*

**Izzy: **Leshawna, grow me a garden

**Ezekiel: **Please Geoff, don't flood my garden

**Katie and Sadie: **Please Lindsay, who will my love be?

**All:** And Duncan don't come around me.

**Beth (spoken): **Ah, such powerful, such temperamental gods  
rule our island.

**Leshawna: **Leshawna, Mother of the Earth.

**Geoff: **Geoff, God of Water.

**Lindsay:** Lindsay, beautiful Goddess of Love.

**Duncan: **And Duncan, sly Demon of Death.

**Women: **Leshawna, grow me a garden

**Men: **Please oh Geoff, don't flood my garden

**Women: **Yes Lindsay, who will my love be?

**All: **And Duncan don't come around me  
Please Geoff don't flood my garden  
Leshawna grow me a garden...

**Peasants: **We dance We dance

**All: **To the music of the gods  
The music of the breezes through  
The green plantain  
The murmur of the river and  
The roar of rain  
And if the Gods decide to  
Send a hurricane

**Women: **We dance...

**Men: **We dance

**All: **To their ever changing moods

**Leshawna: **We know the gods are happy  
When the green things grow

**Geoff: **They're angry when the river  
Starts to overflow

**All: **And since we never know  
Which way the winds will blow...

**All: **We dance to the earth  
We dance to the water  
The Gods awake and we take no chance  
Our hearts hear the song  
Our feet move along  
And to the music of the Gods  
We dance!

**Courtney (spoken): **On the other side of the island, safe behind  
high walls and iron gates, the grand hommes  
dance to a different tune.

**All: **La la la la la la la

**Trent: **The drink champagne. Entertain tourists at  
their fine hotels. And tell their servants,  
"Polish up the Mercedes!"

**All: **La la la la la la la

**Eva: **Two different worlds  
Never meant to meet.

**Noah: **The peasants labor

**Izzy: **The grand hommes... eat!

**Grand Hommes: **How fine  
Our clothes are! We dance  
How fast  
We drive! We dance  
We dance at parties...

**All: **While we are dancing  
Just to stay alive...

**All: **We dance We dance

**All: **What else is there to do?

**Men: **But plant the seed  
And pull the weed  
And chop the cane

**Katie and Sadie: **And bear the child  
And bear the load  
And bear the pain

**Peasants: **And as the rich go racing  
To their own refrain

**All: **We dance to the earth  
We dance to the water  
The Gods awake and we take no chance  
Our hearts hear the song  
Our feet move along  
And to the music of the Gods  
We dance to the earth  
We dance to the water  
The Gods awake and we take  
No chance...

**Duncan: **Two different  
worlds. Ooh la  
Never meant  
to meet. Ooh la  
But if the gods move  
our feet...

**All: **We dance! We dance! We dance!

*End Song*

**DJ: **Once on this island, there was a terrible  
storm!

**Ezekiel: **Many huts washed away! Many peasants  
drowned by Geoff's angry waters!

**Beth: **But one small girl  
caught his attention.

**Little Bridgette: **Aaaahh!

**Geoff: **And she was spared. An orphan, plucked  
from the flood by Geoff

**Leshawna: **Sheltered in a tree by Leshawna

**Lindsay: **And sent on a journey by the gods. A journey  
that would test the strength of love...

**Duncan: **Against the power of death...

**Lindsay and Duncan: **On this island of two different worlds!

**All: **The story of Bridgette!


End file.
